The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more specifically, to a system for reducing vibrational motion in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines include a combustor for creating energy by combusting a fuel-air mixture. The gas turbine engine converts this energy into rotational motion that drives loads or creates thrust. The combustion of the fuel-air mixture can create flow disturbances and acoustic pressure waves. These flow disturbances and acoustic pressure waves may result in oscillations of gas turbine components. The oscillations in the gas turbine components may be referred to as combustion dynamics. Combustion dynamics may create life limiting oscillations in the gas turbine components at specific frequencies (e.g., resonant frequencies).